Amor Accidental
by JeanyDeiXzz
Summary: Deidara secuestra a Sakura como parte de su plan para capturar a Naruto. ¿Será que su rehén se convertirá en algo más? **TRADUCCIÓN autorizada. Historia original de Won Tawn. Nombre original, Accidental Love.**


**AMOR ACCIDENTAL**

**H**ola, antes que nada quiero aclarar que ésta historia no me pertenece en lo más mínimo. La versión original es en inglés, se llama _**"Accidental Love" **_ y pertenece a **Won Tawn,** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir y adaptarla al español. Si ya la han leído en su versión original y les gradó, espero que la traducción les agrade de igual manera n_n

**Nota de autor original (traducida):**

**¡Hola! –abrazo sorpresivo-**

**Este es mi primer fanfic, así que discúlpenme si apesta… o si es corto. Queria empezar con algo relativamente simple y algo que leyera mucho así que decidí escribir DeiSaku… Aunque no soy mucho de esa pareja porque, Dei es mio :D**

**Pero dejémoslo hasta ahí antes de que me reclamen las fangirls en los reviews.**

**Y me cost+o mucho pensar en un nombre para esto…**

**¡Oh, oh! Talvez debería poner esto.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos de sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gusta pretender que Deidara es mio, pero, ¡ay de mi! Esto no es cierto T.T**

**¡NO ME DEMANDEN!**

**¿Por qué tiene clasificación M? Por cuestiones de lenguaje. Probablemente. Y talvez tenga lemmon más adelante. Talvez.**

**Con amor: Won Tawn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1; En la pista (On the trail).**

El sol descendía en sus mejillas de forma desigual mientras corría por los árboles, una sensación de urgencia presionándola casi hasta su límite.

El rastro había sido tan difícil de encontrar, no podían perderlo ahora. Habían trabajado por años para conseguir cualquier indicio de su rastro.

Pudo ver a sus compañeros por el rabillo del ojo. Naruto, el ignorante y escandaloso rubio. Kakashi el hombre misterioso, pervertido y semi enmascarado. Sai, el artista puesto a prueba por la sociedad.

Y todos ellos eran sus chicos. Confiaría su vida en las manos de cualquiera de ellos.

Sasuke estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo dentro de ella.

OoO

Deidara suspiró con fastidio. Este rastro era demasiado fácil de seguir. Seguramente el "grandioso" Sasuke Uchiha podía darse cuenta de que estaba siendo descuidado. Y lo mas probable era que el Jinchuriki de su equipo también lo notaria. Cualquier ninja mediocre determinado a seguirlo lo encontraría. ¿Acaso el Uchiha estaba intentando que su antiguo equipo lo encontrara?

_Patético. _Deidara sonrió con satisfacción. ¿Acaso el pequeño Uchiha tenia aún una debilidad por sus amigos?

-Sempai…- habló el molesto enmascarado.

-¿Qué quieres Tobi, uhm?- cuestionó molesto el rubio, pronunciando su nombre como si éste fuese un insulto.

-¿Por qué estamos siguiendo el rastro del Uchiha…? Se me olvidó.- sonrió avergonzado detrás de la máscara.

-Idiota, uhm.- murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que Tobi no lo escuchara. –Estamos siguiéndolo porque lo más probable es que el Jinchuriki también lo esté siguiendo.-

Aún cuando solo podía ver el único ojo visible de Tobi, Deidara podía ver que estaba confundido así que agregó, -y estamos bajo órden de Líder-sama de atrapar al nueve colas, uhm.-

-Oohhh, cieeerto. Ya lo recuerdo, gracias Sempai; eres tan inteligente- respondió Tobi con el mayor respeto posible y notoria admiración.

OoO

-Sakura, creo que deberíamos detenernos, estás cansada.- le indicó Kakashi al notar su pesada respiración sin romper el paso.

-No. Estoy bien. Alcancemos a Sasuke- replicó obstinada.

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada furticca indicándole que lo que le había dicho no era una sugerencia si no una orden.

-Bien- respondió resignada.

Los cuatro ninjas se detuvieron, brincando al suelo desde la rama tan alta en donde se encotraban hace algunos segundos.

Naruto se recargó contra un árbol, usando su pequeña mochila ninja como almohada. Sai también se recargó en un árbol aunque éste sacó una libreta de dibujo y la colocó en una rodilla que había felxionado hacia su pecho, usándola como apoyo de dibujo. Kakashi se acuclichó en medio de un claro, tratando de encender una fogata.

Sakura cayó en una de las ramas que colgaban bajo, sus pies colgando una vez que se sentó en ella. No se había ado cuenta de que ya había oscurecido hasta este momento. Con un pequeño suspiro, brincó de la rama y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su sensei, agachándose a su lado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le perguntó a modo de juego.

-Nah, estoy bien- le respondió de igual manera. –Además, probablemente terminarías quemando algo.-

-Como quieras. No más cuidados médicos para ti entonces.- le dijo la peli rosa, llamando la atención del pervertido ninja si tan solo unos segundos.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa.- replicó ofendido.

-Vamos, Kakashi-sensei. Sabes que amas mi maligno sarcasmo- le dijo antes de sacarle la lengua.

-Claro que sí, Sakura. Tanto como tú amas que te revuelva el cabello.- le respondió, tomándola de los hombros para evitar que escapara, al mismo tiempo que posó su mano sobre su rosada melena para revolverle el cabello, logrando un mohín por parte de ella.

OoO

-Que. Demonios. Uhm.- masculló Deidara mientras observaba la escena através de su mirilla.

Hace algú rato que había decidido simplemente esperar a que el equipo del Jinchuriki alcanzara a Sasuke. Seria mucho más fácil de esa manera. Una sonrisa satisfactoria apareció derrepente. Con su mirilla l puso zoom hasta enfocar en el rostro del rubio de anaranjado. Estaba lleno de celos, talvez podria usar eso a su favor.

Un maquiavélico plan comenzó a desenvolverse rápidamente en su mente. No tenia la menor duda de que el rubio seguiría a su compañera. Tan determinado como estaba por encontrar al Uchiha, trabajaría el doble de duro para ésta Kunoichi. Estaba seguro de que el Jinchuriki no soportaría la idea de perder a otro de sus amigos.

La sonrisa de Deidara se hizo más grande, si es que eso era físicamente posible.

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE AUTORA: ¡Yey! ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Disculpen si es corto.**

**¿Estuvo corto, verdad?**

**¡Comenten! Sean tan duras conmigo como deseen D:**

**Necesito críticas constructivas, necesito mejorar mis historias :P**

**JAJA, tengo la trama dando vueltas en mi cabeza ahorita mismo.**

**Sip.**

**Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que lean, agreguen a favoritos, se suscriban o comenten esto :3**

**Con amor, Won Tawn.**

NOTA MIA: ¿bueno? Jeje, espero que haya sido de su agrado, las actualizaciones serán algo lentas ya que estoy traduciendo la segunda parte de esta historia pero, aún así dejen sus comentarios con dudas, sugerencias y/o reclamos. Cualquier cosa ya saben**!**

**JeanyDeiXzz**


End file.
